


Gray Sweats

by lovelyblahblah



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyblahblah/pseuds/lovelyblahblah
Summary: Common Gray sweats trope. All characters are aged up. Obviously. This is set in Argentina but that isn’t important to the story.I don't own the characters.smut.I don't think my writing is good enough but just incase don't rec my stuff on tiktok. Don't rec people’s stuff without their permission. Especially on tiktok.I repeat you shouldn't rec people's stuff on tiktok without their permission.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Gray Sweats

Today, you and your boyfriend were supposed to be having a relaxing and calm Saturday. Filled with hanging out in his Argentine apartment, watching movies, reading, and just being together in the same space.

However, it seemed that only one of you was on the same page considering your boyfriend kept walking around the apartment: picking things up, cleaning random areas, grabbing snacks. Normally this wouldn't be an issue; however, he was wearing those. Those sinful, disgusting, arousing, STUPID, gray sweatpants.

Not only that, but he wasn't wearing a shirt either. What was he doing? Auditioning for model of the year? Practicing for a sports ad. Trying to make you cum your pants.

He pranced around the apartment with his abs on full display. The pants hung deliciously low on his hips exposing his v-cut.

Honestly, was he not wearing any underwear either?! Every step that he took, you could see the outline of that.

At one point he appeared directly in front of you to adjust a painting that hung over the top of the couch. With that directly in your line of sight.

"Sorry for getting in your way babe! The painting was crooked" he justified swaying his hips a bit.

Bullshit. Absolute bullshit. He had to be doing this on purpose. There was no way. He just had to be intentionally torturing you.

Later he bent over to re-organize his DVD collection. Those stupid gray sweats of his deliciously hugging his perky ass. You desperately held yourself back from just reaching out… and squeezing.

"I'm just going to organize these DVDs real quick. Gotta be productive sometimes ya know." He said, still bending over practically shoving his butt in your face.

What did he even mean? Re-organizing his DVD collection? Since when has he ever had an organized shelf anywhere in his apartment. Half the time you felt he just threw stuff together, not caring at all how it was arranged. The only thing he ever really organized was anything concerning volleyball. Not his stupid alien DVD collection.

You had half a thought to ask him to change, but how would you even go about that?

Hey darling, can you please go change. Everytime I look at you I feel like I'm about to die thinking of your stupid fucking dick print.

No you couldn't possibly say that. You'd die of embarrassment. Easily. You'd combust on the spot.

Could he tell? Did he know? Could he see that you were desperately holding yourself back from reaching out and touching. Squeezing. Licking.

Or maybe it wasn't that you wanted to touch him. Instead, it was the opposite and sweatpants or not you wanted him to touch you.

All of this brought you to the present. With Oikawa once again, standing in front of you, hands on his hips with a cheeky smile.

"So babe whatcha wanna do today?" He asked, rolling back and forth on his heels a bit.

What did you want to do today? You knew exactly what you wanted as you nearly launched yourself off the couch just to bring oikawa back down into a hungry kiss.

Oikawa looked surprised for half a second before eagerly returning the kiss. You already had your hands half way down his pants gripping his cock, moving your hand up and down.

"Babe, shit. What's gotten into you?" He groaned as you reached back up, gripping his hair and bringing him back down for another kiss.

Ah, so he didn't know. The absolute idiot had no idea that those stupid gray sweats made him look like sex on legs.

You practically manhandled him onto the couch, straddling his waist and grinding down. You leaned down to nip and lick at this throat. His moans reverberated throughout the room. 

"You stupid idiot. Never wear those stupid sweats again." You said between kisses. Oikawa’s hands now gripped your hips tightly and forcibly ground you down into him.

"Oh, what about my sweats?" He smirked and quickly reached up, gripping your hair at the base and bending your neck back as he sucked into your collar bones.

"Hnng god Tooru... please." You begged. You felt his hand slip pass your shorts circling your clit. You moaned into his mouth as you wrapped your hands around his neck.

He moved his fingers further down sliding two digits in and out of you. You whined into his neck as you felt his fingers curling up inside of you. His other hand slipped under your shirt and bra beginning to massage your breast.

"Tsk stand up babe for a sec." He pushed you off his lap, gripping your legs as he slides off your shorts, pulled off your shirt, and unclasped your bra. The next thing you knew you were completely nude standing in front of him.

"Wow I didn't know all it took was a pair of gray sweats to get you this hot and bothered." He groaned as he began groping your ass. He pulled you back down into his lap squelching his fingers back inside you, massaging the spongy button along your walls.

"How long were you suffering for, baby? All day? Mmm?" He asked moving his hand quicker with his thumb rubbing up and down along your clit. "You were just dying for this. Weren't you?

You grip the top of the couch behind him panting into his neck. You can feel the heat rising inside you as you get closer and closer to that moment of bliss, but then he stops.

"Answer me, Y/n." He demands as he grips your waist tighter, preventing you from moving against him.

Your previous feelings of slight embarrassment come rushing back. You weren't above giving him what he wants though. At least under the current circumstances.

"Ugh yes, Tooru. Yes. All day you looked so hot I couldn't focus. These stupid sweatpants of yours shouldn't look as good as they do. But they DO. Now please, please let me cum." You beg bringing your hands off of the couch and wrapping them fully around his neck nearly sobbing into his ear.

You hear him chuckle as he once again picks up his pace, curling his fingers inside. He's now rubbing at your clit harshly, knowing exactly how to make you fall apart.

The next thing you know you're clenching around his fingers and cumming in his lap. He doesn't let up for a second working you through your orgasm as you cry into his neck.

"That's my girl. So cute." he coos gently, placing a few pecks along your neck. He eventually slows down removing his hands from inside you and wrapping them around your waist.

"You okay?" He questions as you slump against him coming down from your high.

You sigh happily into his shoulder mumbling a soft but grumpy yes. Feeling thoroughly annoyed at yourself and your apparent weakness towards his current attire.

"Mm wanna continue in the bedroom, Y/n? I can take off these stupid sweatpants that I can tell you just absolutely hate" he questions rather sarcastically. You're not looking at him but you can already see the smug look he's giving you right now.

"Of course Tooru. We're not done yet. Especially since you made me suffer all day." You grin sending him a wink hauling yourself off his lap and grabbing his hand as you drag him across the living room towards the bedroom.

His laugh fills your ears as he follows along. "You're just insatiable, aren't you cutie?"

Your smile feels like it might reach past your ears with how happy you are. Well… you suppose those sweats aren't the worst thing in the world.

END.


End file.
